Leap of Faith
by OzoraWings
Summary: Daphne Greengrass had come along way from the horrors of her fourth year of Hogwarts, but something - someone was still missing and even with everyone telling her he was surely dead, she wasn't going to give him up so easily. However just when she starts to lose hope, she gets a lead that takes her to Muggle London and to betrayed, unknowing emerald eyes. Ratings gonna go up


**Code: ** .CH.01

**Media: **Harry Potter (Mixture of book/ movie series)

**Title:** Leap of Faith

**Chapter**: 1. _As it Seems..._

**Status: **In progress.

Daphne Greengrass was one of those people that would be labeled a "strong woman", at school few saw her potential to be anything more then a bully from Parkinson's group of airheads. In fact she had been looked down on; she _was _a female after all; from a pureblood family, all of Slytherin knew that once she had graduated - no matter her grades or goals she could have, she would be sold off to a man who she would be expected to marry.

And after producing an heir that would be her role in life accomplished. And of course, she understood and expected that was her her life would play out; it stuck her as boring which made her appreciate the time she had at Hogwarts even more so then the Muggle-borns who he no such expectations to fill.

That was not what had happened.

It was in fourth year when things had taken a decided change; everything leading up to this year had been the same; it had been everything that it should have been. Though when the welcoming feast had come about and the old coot - or Headmaster had explained that there would be no Quidditch, she had thought he _had _gone madder then the rumours suggested; and certainly from the crowds reaction they had thought so too.

Dumbledore or not, he wouldn't just get away with canceling Quidditch however little care she put to the name, some of there students here _needed _the thing, especially with the general craziness that occurred at this school (at the corner of her eye she could see the Weasley twins start to whisper. Plotting...).

And when Dumbledore explained (there was a first time for everything) just _why _he was taking away their _only _form of physical labour? It made even less sense, particularly when she thought back to everything else that has happened at Hogwarts (the troll being the forethought of her mind, expressly hen the _goat _had ordered Perfects (pupils themselves) back to their _common rooms_ when the troll had last been sighted in the dungeons).

It was asking for trouble and things to go wrong.

Which was what she concluded with when her "cold" eyes had once again swept the hall and (surprisingly) locked onto Harry Potter's suddenly pale face. He must of felt her gaze because he looked up briefly, looking a touch sick and gave her a stiff nod of acknowledgment which left her blinking for the rest of the evening.

Opening the school up to foreign schools had been stupid in her opinion considering the uncertainly of the Wizarding World at the moment; it was a poor move.

Though the stupidity only grew when Beauxbatons: Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute arrived and the Triwizard Tournament Champion selection process started. A forth champion was drawn upon.

A not of-age half-blood.

Harry bloody Potter.

_Why _on Merlin had not only the Headmaster read his name from the paper rather then folding it and going to find Potter later was beyond her, but what put her in her stupor was that the mad old man was _going along with it_.

Daphne understood the bounding contract that was attached to the cup; it wasn't too complicated. What she didn't understand was with the aging line _around _the cup - protecting the cup from idiotic students putting the name in _and the student themselves _from the tasks their'd _have _to do (this spell having been proven to _work _by the Weasley twins), and why Potter would be forced into the room with the other Champions at all.

The look in those shocked green eyes told her enough; he certainly had nothing to do with his entry, the way he had turned stiff as a stature and had to be forced to stand, how he had _complained _once he was up to the Headmaster, stuttering and uneasy, was enough.

He didn't _want _anything to do with the stupid tournament.

Dumbledore should have seen that and because Potter had _nothing _todo with how his name had ended up in the goblet, should have stopped proceedings accordingly.

Since Harry Potter _didn't _willingly put his name in that cup, and since he didn't want it to be in there anyway, he was under no contract to go along with the Triwizard Tournament anyway, especially since he was a _minor. _Half-blood or not.

Usually, if someone is elected and their name gets picked, they have the choice to agree to participate (and the contact switches it's bond to them) or disagree and not only does the one who put their name in the cup get _stuck _in the contract, _their _the one's who would have to go in the unwilling parties place.

Which is why no one is dumb enough to joke around with a powerful artifact on someone else's behalf.

But Potter was led away just the same - into the Champion room, his back going stiff with the whispers he left behind. The next thing Daphne remembers is yelling - _furious _screaming emerging and a few bangs and shatters; things _breaking_.

She - just like the rest of the quiet hall can guess what happened; Potter's temper, in Hogwarts anyway, had become just a tad infamous and with the exasperated (worried) look about Granger, Daphne knew she was right, particularly when the brunette went to pinch the bridge of her nose.

' - WHAT DO YOU MEAN I _HAVE _TO!' Harry's thunderous voice echoed though to them. He must have been giving them quite a show 'I CAN'T DO THIS! I BUCKLED TO HERMIONE'S BLOODY MOANING!' he yelled, as if trying to explain while not having the patience of saying more then necessary 'I'VE _READ _ABOUT THIS TOURNAMENT! FORGET ABOUT THE FLIPPING TROLL OR DEMENTORS! OR EVEN _TOM RIDDLE!_ **I'M DEAD!**'

Well... That was certainly optimistic.

Granger must have been thinking the same because her face met her hands and her shoulders shook.

There was a pause and from what Daphne had seen and heard of (from her parents) about Dumbledore she could just about guess what he was saying, though his voice wasn't loud enough to be heard, she had an enough of an idea that it wouldn't of helped to defuse the situation. And as if on cue;

'CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN?.!' Potter's voice had repeated incredulously 'CALM DOWN AND _LISTEN?.! _I HAVE LISTENED! I'VE ALWAYS LISTENED TO YOU! AND WHAT GOOD HAS IT DONE? I GET IMPRISONED WITH MY RELATIVES ALL BLOODY SUMMER! STUCK WITH THEM - AND - AND THEY GET STUCK WITH - WITH THEIR _FREAK _OF A NEHPEW!'

There's a choking sound, Daphne's eyes turn away from the closed but trembling-with-contained-magic door, to see a hand pressed against the usually stern and stoic face of Professor McGonagall. Daphne could understand; what Potter had just unknowingly said was worrying.

' - I LISTEN TO YOU AND GET DRAGGED INTO CONFRONTATION AFTER CONFRONTATION AND _NEVER_ GET ANY ANSWERS AS TO _WHY _THERE WAS A CONFRONTATION TO START WITH! I LISTEN TO YOU AND I END UP PUTING MY FRIENDS IN _DANGER!'_

The hall is so silent it's dead, though Granger's head has snapped up and tears have started to fall while she bites her lip and Ronald Weasley looks like his about to be sick sat next to the Bookworm as he was. While his two twin brothers and sister stand, and make their way towards the two-thirds of the Golden Trio.

The other students, from Hogwarts or not, (even the teachers) seem shocked still and unable to process the situation. Daphne has a feeling that people would be more inclined to make a joke of it if it _wasn't _a break down and it _hadn't _been the break down of the very famous Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-Taken-Advantage of.

_' -_THE FIRST BLOODY FRIENDS I'VE _EVER _HAD AND I NEARLY KILL THEM! DO YOU _KNOW _WHAT THAT FEELS LIKE? THE RESPONSIBILITY?.!'

'Oh Harry' Granger groaned as Ronald Weasley looked like he was sucking a lemon, the Weasley twins seemed strained and so serious it was...daunting, while the first Weasley female in centuries had tears in the corners of her eyes.

' -YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T EVEN _CARE _IF YOU DO! YOU THINK YOU KNOW _EVERYTHING _AND YOUR SO TWINKLY-EYED IT'S MADDING! I'M SURPRISED SO MANY PEOPLE - _STAFF,_ HAVE BEEN ABLE TO PUT UP WITH YOU!'

Some laugh a shocked laugh but it quickly dies down as Potter starts up again 'AND STILL, BUT WITH LITTLE MORE THEN A "NOTHING CAN BE DONE. YOU MUST ACCEPT THIS. OFF YOU GO DEAR BOY" YOU'LL FORCE ME TO DO THIS?.!'

The door to the Champion's room was blown of it's hinges, many stand on impulse and _many _hands twitch to their wands but more pale when their attention is brought to the raven-head boy storming out, area so angry its dark and suffocating to get close to. His magic is visible in it's aura as it swirls around his taut form, the candles around them flicker, the chandler rocks ominously above.

Green eyes ablaze and every inch the wizard he was; he was power.

Few Wizards or Witches had _any _bouts of accidental magic once they had reached their respected schools but this... this was something else...

'My boy!' Dumbledore hurried after him, the others the had been with him having more sense and whileemerging, kept a distance and stuck to just outside the doorframe and _away _from the overemotional, fuming Wizard.

Potter didn't stop and had just shot the goblet a writhing look when Dumbledore tried again 'Harry!'

For a moment Daphne suspected Potter just to leave - to get away. He looked ready enough but with every inch of self-restraint he could muster (she could _see_ him calling upon it visibly), jaw tightening, eyes screwing themselves closed, forehead crinkled by his eyebrows, deep breaths and bunched up fists, Potter stopped.

'Harry' Dumbledore repeated, probably because it worked the first time but Potter was far from calm 'Harry I know it's difficult, really I do. I dare say some of things you have had to face even I, in my younger years could not -'

'And is that suppose to appease me?.!' Potter snapped and now - with it right in front of her eyes, Daphne thought upon how odd it looked; for the leader of the light and the poster boy for the same side to be engaged in such a verbal battle.

Dumbledore made a calming gesture 'My boy I was simply -'

'I AM NOT YOUR BOY!' Potter shouted, turning on his heel aggressively 'I am sick and fed up with being called "boy"! I hate it! It's all I ever hear! I'm SO tired of it! Of my Uncle! Of you! Of these trails! Of this school!' Potter stopped his tirade, taking a single step back while a hand rose to his lips looking positively surprised with the admission however right it was 'I... I used to love Hogwarts' he tried to correct, but wouldn't come 'It was the only home I felt safe in, however _unsafe _I was it didn't matter! I was away from... from my _family, _from Privet Drive' green eyes became hidden by his bangs and Daphne wanted to see them; wanted to see them as he talked to the sickened audience and desperate Headmaster.

'But I find that Hogwarts is no better then what I had found there; a stiff and unwelcoming society that listens more to hear se and rumour then the _truth _because it suits them better - because it's _easier. _Teachers who make it their business to humiliate their students, teachers who don't take interest in their students wellbeing, teachers _who never ask, never listen. _Friends who can be guilty of the same.'

Daphne had to say; Harry Potter had a way with words, he certainly had the masses enthralled with what he was saying, though many reactions varied; the shaking of tears and rage, the whitening of skin, the guilt and unease. Many had done Potter wrong...

It made Daphne wonder, in the corner of her mind where it wasn't really heard, why Potter wasn't in Slytherin; Slytherin for the hurt and the running, Slytherin for the abused and the hiding...

He seemed like one of them how this was finally being brought out into the open...

Potter seemed to struggle with what he was saying but finally, in the smallest voice he had used since this whole fiasco started, said: 'I used to be...told off for doing well, discouraged from achieving. ... Punished for accidental magic' he swallowed thickly and many of the students eyes widened; including the Muggle-borns, which to Daphne said said something. It said that even when _their _magic hadn't been understood... they hadn't been punished for it.

And they never should have; accidental magic isn't something a Witch or Wizard can simply control, it acts on the child's must basic - and sometime even primal instincts. Being told of, treated differently for it (as Daphne was starting to suspect Potter had been, just with the mentioning of the word "_freak") _would have just made accidental magic worse.

'Now it's the opposite; nothing I do is _ever _good enough, I don't study hard enough - don't try. I'm not good enough, I fail and then get taunted because I _bothered _to give it a go. It's the same here as it was there; it's just a different kind of - of _oppression'_ he paused, maybe running out of things to say, or running out of things he felt like he _wanted _to say 'So, _sir, _with all that being said - how are you going to sell It to me this time?'

Daphne almost snorted.

Dumbledore put his most annoying smile on and took an encouraging step forward only for Potter to glare him off and stop him in his tracks 'I'm sorry my bo- Harry' he changed quickly with the ever darkening of Potter's expression 'That you felt like that, you could have come to be anytime and we could have discuss-'

'Only for you to blow me off if I was but to so much as mention it?' Potter shrugged, looking very much used to this kind of reaction 'To be honest? I lost energy with it. Of course it was for _my safety' _there was so much sarcasm packed into the end of that sentence that it put to shame and overshadowed all the other times it had come dripping from Potter's tone.

Daphne doesn't know what possesses her at that moment; she knew that she wouldn't have said anything if it hadn't been for this stupid show and Potter's justified loss of temper but she stands, Parkinson hissing at her while demanding to know what she's doing and in the corner of her eye she see Davis narrow her own and Bulstrode looks toward her in confusion. Jameson, closer in seat to her and half hidden to the other girls seems to have guessed and uses her index finger to push her glasses up her nose while a knowing smile briefly tugs at the corners of her face; an unusual expression.

'Headmaster Dumbledore, I think you are forgetting something' she states, ignoring the way every eye in the hall turns to her, how Parkinson is trying to tug her back into her seat or even how that standing up for the Boy-Who-Lived when her family - and even she, is Neutral could have some very unpleasant repercussions.

If Daphne wasn't looking for it, she wouldn't have seen the tightening of skin around Dumbledore's eyes as he looked to her and tried to smile 'Ah, Miss Greengrass and what do you think that I have forgotten? Surely nothing important enough to interrupt?'

Daphne feels slight pressure on her mental shields and the overwhelming desire to just... _shake her head and sit down..._

_Shake her head and _sit down...

shake her head -

Daphne clenches her jaw tightly, ignoring how readily her body seems to want to move her neck and her fold her knees as she stands straighter, already knowing where _that _thought had come for and was silently fuming.

Merlin, no wonder Potter had snapped as he had.

This..._man_ had no _right _to be a Headmaster if he was going to employ those techniques.

'Actually, Headmaster,' Daphne starts, momentarily seeing the displeasure of the Lead of the Light before it was quickly hidden. Her blue eyes find a pair of twin emeralds and settle on those instead; much better then twinkling, cloudy, water orbs 'I was going to inform you that since you had drawn an Age Line around the goblet that prohibits anyone not of-age from entering, it is obvious that Harry Potter could not have put himself forward, which makes me come to the conclusion that someone would have had to have done it instead, correct?'

No one in the hall is sure who she is asking, the Headmaster seems reluctant to answer but Potter isn't; his eyes still _burn _with simmering anger and he grinds is teeth as he tries to speak more calmly to her. Daphne is surprised he bothers on her account but she was starting to find if you didn't go looking to upset him, Potter was actually quite... polite?

'_No. _I _didn't _put myself into the blasted -' Potter stops, takes a deep breath as his eyes latch onto hers... Daphne finds it odd that he does; that he'd use _her _of all people as an anchor 'No - and I don't know who did, either. I was actually looking forward to a quiet year'

This draws many snorts from around the hall, the two foreign schools look confused with the reaction but Daphne doesn't see much; she doesn't remove her gaze from his, couldn't.

The doubt towards his words doesn't surprise Potter (though Daphne doesn't know why that surprises _her, _it wasn't long along that this boy was the Heir of Slytherin after all), theres just a tinge of underlying irritation for not being trusted and - and hurt.

But his gaze is otherwise strong and unwavering, Daphne doesn't know how she never noticed before but his eyes... their the most wonderfully bright shade of green she had ever seen; it was unreal. Like cut emeralds, sharp, clear, deep.

Daphne had never appreciated it before now, or how his ebony bangs both highlighted and hid the windows to his soul.

It was fairly annoying when the wisps got in the way.

Maybe that's why his constantly messy hair (or for the few times she had seem him anyway) was even more pronounced and longer then it had been before - to hid. To be able to have some kind of block.

Daphne was just starting to wonder why her thoughts were going in that direction and losing focus when an vexing snort echoed through the eerily silent room, the only other sounds were breathing and the flickering of candles.

They looked away at the same time - in fact everyone turned to what seemed (by his red complexion anyway) like an infuriated Weasley - the younger anyway, Ronald. He was crossing his arms over his chest while his own friends and family seem surprised by his suddenly appearing hostility.

'Sure about that there, mate?' Ronald Weasley asked sudden, a glare on his face and looking very... insulant for someone of his age.

"Ronald!" Granger hissed with venom, his sister echoing her words, both looking to be unhappy with his disloyalty. The twins' eyes simply narrow and a glint enters their usually... brighter honey eyes.

Daphne raises an eyebrow and she knows as soon as she see Potter's straightening that the slight against himself had not gone over his head '_Yes. _I am quite _sure _I didn't want to once again risk my life for something so - so _stupid' _Potter must have thought about something - or rather realised he had an audience before his cheeks flushed lightly and a hand was brought roughly through his hair.

'That... that didn't come out well...' Potter admitted, obviously looking between the Headmaster (not his own of course, he seemed to be _displeased _with Dumbledore) and Headmistress 'I just... it _didn't _interest me; barely gave the blasted cup a second thought - I mean... with everything else going on...' he seemed to struggle with what he was saying and Daphne herself wasn't entirely sure what he was getting at 'I didn't put my name in the cup, and ignoring the fact that it's technicality possible for me to do so anyway and the huge _fuss_ it would cause? I'd be rubbish at it; it would be embarrassing especially since the other Champions got three years on me, who'd want to play with a disadvantage like that?'

Oh.

Harry Potter was trying to explain why he was being so forceful about not putting himself forward - making everyone see sense and not be disrespectful to the other schools at the same time.

Potter's caring only lasted so long however as he turned to glare at Dumbledore 'On that note, Professor' voice full of temper 'I'd also like to know _why _you'd even consider allowing a fourteen year old in what is consider not only dangerous - because that wouldn't be _new _at Hogwarts, now would it?' ah, the sarcasm was back 'But also deadly tournament'

Dumbledore, Daphne could tell now - as his usual visage had been completely destroyed by now by how... unexpected it all was and probably lacking answers anyway, tried to reply 'Now Harry, I understand that this must be most frustrating but I must insist -'

'Insist nothing because, if I am to understand the situation, then Harry Potter did neither put his name in the goblet nor encourage someone to do so - if this is the case then Harry Potter would be under no obligation to participate in this Tournament as the Binding Contract would not be connected to him but the Wizard or Witch that had cast the vote' she breathed because while her words hadn't been rushed they had been forceful; Dumbledore had looked ready to interrupt at any moment, obviously not liking the information she was giving out.

Neither did Potter by the looks of it.

Daphne suspected different reasons.

'You are very knowledgeable Miss Greengrass however -'

Daphne felt her expression turn stony; she had come this far, she might as well continue further 'When - and only when Harry Potter accepts his entry by either doing so - here and now, verbally or turning up to the next, and rightly first task, does the Contract then Bind to his magical core' Daphne turned back Potter, and while already having his attention, removed her wand and held it in the air, pointed skyward, going a step further, a step she hadn't needed to take but did anyway 'Do you, Harry Potter - Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter do accept this Binding and entry into the Triwizard Tournament?'

Potter frowns before his brows furrow deeper in actual thought. _Weighing his options _Daphne realises, probably wondering how much _more _trouble this was going to cause.

Another snort.

The same idiot.

The same Weasley.

'Told you, he's just being an attention seeking -'

Whatever half-brained insult Ronald Weasley was going to tack on falls short (and _why _he is so angry is beyond her) when Potter decides enough was enough and baring the consequences proceeds after she had, removing his own ward and followed how it was pointed. Daphne notes with widening eyes that the tips already enflamed with surpassed power.

Potter gives Ronald Weasley a pricing look (which could be a first, Granger sure seems startled), refocusses on _her, _which makes her blink and starts_;_

_'_I, Harry Potter, Heir to the Most...Noble and Ancient House of Potter do decline both binding entry of the Triwizard Tournament' Potter repeats, though it's obvious that this is the first time that he had had anything to bondings or oaths, manages it.

Potter's wand's tip glows brightly for a few moments and forgetting herself a moment, says the final part for him to copy because he surely won't know to do it himself; 'So mote it be'

His emerald eyes which had slid down to the power festering in his conduit, snaps back to her and without hesitation repeats.

'So mote it be.'

There's a binding moment where everyone in that all have to close their eyes to block the light emanating from the tip of Potter's wand. Daphne recognises the power and silently wonders how much trouble Potter would have really had, he's certainly got enough magic to have been a real contender.

'Mr Potter!' Dumbledore bellows, many students flinch all however but the person who it was aimed at. They merely continue to casually re-pocket their weapon, only glancing at the old man when his aura spikes 'What on earth do you think you were doing -!'

'Saving my life' Potter remarks nonchalantly and though it's admirable, Dumbledore isn't very impressed.

'Mr Potter you would have been very much _save _-'

'_That's _not what could be said for Kimberly Savage or Poppy Freeman...' Potter says seriously before he seems to ponder mockingly 'But your right, _they _were lucky enough just to lose limbs, Alexandrian Vision wasn't so fortunate'

Dumbledore sighed tiredly, looking very much like he was scolding an errand child 'Mr Potter, surely you are ex-'

Once again, Potter interrupts. And Daphne's starting to enjoy it.

'Public record; school text in fact.'

Dumbledore grits his teeth 'Be that as it may, that does no way put right that you just allowed yourself to be coerced into saying a magical binding -'

'Rather then being trapped in _another _magical contract? I think I'll take my chances with...' Potter looks back to her and she can't kept but notice the small shiver that climbs up her spine 'Miss Greengrass'

Dumbledore frowns in disapproval, looking at the teen down his nose 'My boy you must first understand that which you do before you run into it foolhardily'

Potter seemed to bristle, whether it was from the term of address that he seemed to have a problem with or just the pure tone of condescend 'Well it seems the hat put me in the right place after all then; I am a Gryffindor' Some snort at this, others shake their head; it was true after all and Harry Potter did encompass everything red and gold.

'Occupational hazard I suppose' Potter adds with a shrug, uncaring what people thought of his chosen house and what those thoughts would conclude.

'Yes, and as a Gryffindor you, Harry, you must be especially careful of whom you form bonds of trust with -'

Just when growls start to escape from clenched jaws at the implications, Potter surprises Daphne - again!

'You know Headmaster, I think that when I started this whole -' Potter gestures, unknown like the rest of them of what to call what has happened 'That I _had _listened to you, and I'm starting to again' disbelieving faces watched, but what this was leading towards weren't what they thought it was going to be 'Because I just can't believe that, without me even _realising _I managed to become such a - a prejudiced person' and he truly was - and disgusted because of it '"Be careful Lion of the _awful _Snakes, I admit that Voldemort didn't help - or Malfoy for that matter but I can't believe that I managed to get caught up in all the this - this hype!'

The Slytherins' faces go back to being blank as they watch Potter blow off more steam; he seems to have a lot to spear.

'H-Harry -'

'No! I'm well and truly done with this! I really can't see how I'm supposed to be weary of the entity of _one _house simply because they wear green. The only reason that so many Purebloods end up there anyway is 'cause their raised different; to have more goals (to be "ambitious"), to lead by example. That's the only reason! I mean anyone else from _any _other house can "use" someone to fit their purposes or - or lie! In fact a Ravenclaw opponent in terms of logic and spell variety could be just as deadly if your going to be blinkered by it, hell any house is dangerous! And in saying that'

Potter, with every eye watching him moved back over to the flummoxed Champions, only to do what they lest expected from him and offer Cedric Diggory his hand, which the older teen stares at in confusion 'I really do wish you the best' Potter encouraged 'I'm... sorry I nearly stole your thunder with all... _this_ but you are definitely the Hogwarts Champion, the 'Puffs deserve some good advertisement'

A smile spread across Diggory's handsome face as he slowly accepted the smaller hand 'Your alright, Potter'

'Likewise'

'Now, Harry I didn't mean for it to seem -' Dumbledore tried to once again placate but Potter shook his head as he waked back to the centre of the hall, glare making it's way back onto his face.

'Yes you did, but I'm through with it' what Potter was referring to no one seemed too aware but as he looked back to her, she couldn't help but guess.

'Thank you' Potter said loud enough for everyone to hear, though that was not such a hard task 'This may not mean much to you but... if you ever... you know, need a favour or something...' he trailed off but that did not demean what he had said.

A Gryffindor honouring - or at least _acknowledging _a debt.

Daphne nods, unsure of what else to do while Potter seems to understand and returns the gesture, going one more foot hesitantly before stopping, looking very much like he was having an internal battle with himself and he looks right at Draco Malfoy who had really been quite enjoying the meddling old coot get his arse handed to when when he notices.

'Malfoy' Potter addresses, once again playing tug-of-war with himself before he uses his courage and just goes with it 'I still don't like you; your insulting and I haven't forgiven you for all the trouble you've caused but...' he bites his lip, knowing full well that he's going out on limb for someone who could just throw it back in his face 'We could give it a try' shaking his left hand so that Malfoy would know what he meant without him having to say 'What you mentioned on the train during first year, if you wanted'

Daphne has no idea what Potter's talking about but Malfoy does and looks incredulously at the spectacle boy before huffing a laugh and beginning hauntingly 'You must be joking, if you think this is some kind of -'

'Not a game not a joke; I don't bother with underhanded tactics... least not with feelings' Malfoy's face seems to lose the little ill-humour it had and after what seemed like hours of intense staring, nodded slightly though the movement was barely visible.

Potter seemed to catch however, and he inclines his head 'Doesn't mean I'll be taking any of your rubbish though... and I'm guessing you won't be either?'

Malfoy snorts 'Unlikely Potter'

Well... something's happened at least. "Scarhead" is usually used in moments like that if Daphne knows anything about their confrontations it would be that; all of school knew of the rivalry really.

Potter sends Malfoy a small, tired smirk before continuing to the door -

And is once again stopped.

'Harry, where do you think your going?'

Daphne felt the overwhelming need to hit something. Why couldn't Dumbledore just let Potter go?.!

Potter stopped again but didn't turn again, head straight ahead pointing towards the doors 'Because I believe we were discussing your lack of knowledge -'

'No. I was losing my temper in front of a lot of people.' Potter corrected in a such smaller voice 'I think I've embarrassed myself enough for one day and honestly? I'm not going to apologise for repeating words that made complete sense to me; how can I be lead wrong with "do you accept this tournament"? It was obvious what Greengrass meant and anyway' a barely noticeable smile makes it's way onto his lips 'It wouldn't have been very Slytherin of her to try and trick me in front of all these people'

He leaves the hall without another word, Daphne watches him with growing interest.

Harry Potter really is... quite an unusual Gryffindor.

In the following moments Parkinson finally manages to pull Daphne back down onto her seat, theres a faint glare on her features but her expression is far more confused then anything so Daphne doesn't bother excusing her behaviour. Whispers, cheers and gossiping starts and without being dismissed Hermione Granger has left her bench and is racing to the door, with the Weasley twins on her heels and Ginny Weasley dragging Ronald behind.

Neville Longbottom is very nervous and hesitant but slowly he gets up and leaves as well.

Boy should have been in Hufflepuff.

Dumbledore seems furious.

The Slytherins are unsure what the hell has just happened.

And Beauxbatons and Durmstrang look between themselves.

That was how it started. That was how the growth of Daphne Greengrass began; with a bang of thunderous tempers and uncontrollable magic. It was well worth the fifth points she had lost as a result (Professor Snape would ensure that they earned them back by the end of the week by being very heavy-handed with rewards during Potions).

It wouldn't be long until she saw Harry Potter again - not long at all in fact.

The next morning it had calmed down moderately, or so the Slytherins supposed (there was still a lot of gossiping, but not a lot of trouble. They didn't know how to feel about that), their table was half-filled by the time Daphne got down to the hall for breakfast. Ravenclaw was nearly full, Hufflepuff's had one-third of their table while Gryffindor was nearly empty (as it always was; they were the late risers out of the four).

Both Dumbledore and the Head of House teachers were absent and Daphne supposed that was just as well; she wasn't in the mood to see any of them. With Dumbledore's almost-manipulating her actions _and _the unfair - and uncalled for point loss she had decided she would give them cold shoulder.

Just then Harry Potter slunk into the hall, glancing all around, until his tired looking eyes settled on the head-table where upon he gave a silent sigh of relieve; probably in seeing that Dumbledore had yet to make an appearance.

All conversations had either stopped or quietened and Potter knew that but as he stared at the Gryffindor table he seemed to think better then to sit down, and instead made his way to the Slytherins which caused the remainder of chatter to cease.

Potter's smile was strained as he directed towards Daphne which she acknowledged as he went towards a puzzled Malfoy; couldn't blame him as even though Potter seemed to have called a truce of sorts - which was semi-explained last night with Malfoy actually calling a (student) House meeting, she hadn't of thought it would have changed anything.

'Potter' Malfoy addressed with the tilt of his head when Harry Potter had come within speaking distance.

'Malfoy' Potter returned seemingly awkward 'Um.. morning' Malfoy raised an eyebrow 'Right, um the thing is, I was wondering -'

Malfoy snorted 'I can't be that intimidating, just use full sentences' he was right of course; Potter hadn't had this much trouble with Dumbledore last night... though he did was seem more meek when he wasn't wound up.

'Right. Do you mind if I hid with you?'

Now the Slytherin's around the table didn't even _try _to pretend that they weren't listening.

'You'll have to explain that, Potter' Malfoy said blandly.

Potter looked upward, probably wondering why he had come to them after all while he rubbed the back of his neck. easily showing his discomfort 'Would you mind if you hid me? I'm not looking forward to this morning; I've already had seven augments since yesterday and to be honest... I've got a headache'

'Hide you? Why -?'

'Well... I did consider not coming down at all, but if I did that it would give people _more _things to complain with "not being where I'm supposed to me" and skipping meals so I thought -'

'That if you _were _where you were supposed to be you couldn't get in trouble for some unknown rule that hasn't been called upon since Merlin knows when and you wouldn't have to deal with the meddling old man and the trash you call friends?'

Potter didn't seem to like the slight against said companions but didn't comment; maybe he really _was _working to be more accepting of Malfoy as he nodded in conformation.

'Alright' Malfoy agreed after a moment, before sliding to the end of his bench at the very end of the table to allow a relieved looking Potter underneath.

Only three spaces away, Daphne raised an eyebrow which asked Malfoy A_nd you did that why?_

Malfoy crossed his arms _You started it._

It was... odd having Harry Potter under their feet but after awhile, slow conversation did start up again and before anyone could really pinpoint how it had happened Potter was adding to their discussion or simply saying on-liners which proved to be both appreciated and made them wonder when Potter stowed away that sense of humour under all that dour.

It was quite... refreshing.

Daphne had just finished passing their guest a muffin when the head teachers thought it fit to make an appearance, Potter who had moved closer to her (which was only three to four feet away from Malfoy anyway) because she had been feeding him, had stiffened, more so then when the House tables had finally been filled with the late - and later arrivals.

Daphne watched out of the corner of her eye as Dumbledore walked to his seat in the middle, washy blue orbs scanning the crowds and darkening when he didn't find what he was looking for.

McGonagall seemed to be in a bad mood as well, but for different reasons as she took her usual spot at the headmaster's left, face pale and lips thin. In fact none of the head teachers were looking to be overly friendly this morning.

'Has he seen me?' came a stilled voice from under the thick of the wooden table.

Daphne shared a look with her sister who sat to her left, Malfoy answered 'No, not unless he can see through solid objects now as well'

Potter gave a heavy sigh before admitting; 'He came looking for me last night, Neville told be when I started to dress; said how... _unhappy _he seemed and that I should be careful today'

Daphne's eyebrow lifted once again and after a pause asked 'Why didn't he find you the first time?'

There was silence and it lasted so long that Daphne wondered if he would answer but as she past him another bit of bacon he conceded 'I may have spelt _under _my bed... it seemed like the best option; I couldn't sleep anywhere else because the portraits would have told McGonagall that I was out past curfew'

Though Potter had good reasoning Daphne couldn't help the huff of laughter as it left her 'Don't laugh!' was that a whine? 'It was really uncomfortable!' it was!

'What, like sitting under furniture?' Malfoy asked sarcastically.

Potter didn't reply to that, though Malfoy didn yelped a second later.

_Thump._

This time it was Potter who exclaimed outward.

The war lasted until the end of breakfast, and reconvened at lunch.

The day couldn't have possibly gotten any weirder.

That's what Daphne thought.

Every day her fourth year lasted.

**A/N (22.08.13) -**

Well, this took awhile to get on paper but not as long as I thought it would have. This isn't the first story I've written for Harry Potter, my first one is still being written and is actually _very _unpresentable at the moment as it isn't done and I seem to have gotten stuck on how to continue it. I thought writing something for the same fandom would help me get used to it, so _leap of Faith _was born.

It's obviously an AU, probably quite OC too but what can I tell you? It's a dabble, so instead of taking my time _building _it up to this point I've jumped into the deep end. Hopefully this doesn't mean it's terrible but there you go.

So, a warning will probably be needed for the brave souls who venture forward: this fanfic _has _got a bad Dumbledore (like Oh My God!). Very bad, especially in the next chapter or so. Don't like? Can't do much about it, I need a bad guy!

Oh! And as I said, this is gunna be very One-Shoty and not too long... probably four-five chapters _if _that... though take everything I say with a pinch of salt; as trend goes, I say something only for it _not _to happy. It's very annoying.

**Update****/ **Right well just here to clear up a mistake I made (something which I will have to remember to remember to add in the next chapter) that this is _not _in Harry's or Daphne's fifth year; that was an honest to Merlin accident; I even checked that the _Goblet of Fire _was book four before starting this! How on Earth I managed to get this wrong... well it's beyond me. Recap; it's fourth year, Harry and Daphne are the same age (fourteen) and I'm (_hopefully) _fixed the issue... . Still can't believe I did it though so a _huge _thank you to TraduccionesNorita, The Sword Of Magus 90 ITA and Evilbigfoot for pointing out this blunder. To be honest I've made stupid mistakes before and it always safes a lot of time when their mentioned. I appreciate it : ) **-23.08.13**

**Tumblr: **ozorawings

**-It kills me not to know this but I've all but just forgotten but the colour of her eyes were and her scars and how she got them! -**

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

**Thank you** to everyone who added '_Leap of Faith_' to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading.


End file.
